Manley
He is known for his hardcore ring style and also for his many personas; Manley, Dude Cactus, Love Jack, Mean Toad, Median Toad, Mode Toad and the Range Spider. He is clearly a schizo and takes on new personalities when playing different characters. His most popular incarnation however is Manley. This character lived in boiler rooms, wore fine suits, wore a respirator mask stole peoples bags and danced to the ring. He had a number of well received feuds against the Offertaker, Curotane, Townsend, Sammo, Hardcore Reidy and Rumble, to name but a few. History Little is know about this psychopath other than he is a hardcore fighter who uses everything in sight to get a quick win. It is thought that his real persona is that of Manley as he displays this personality most often however this is shrouded in doubt. Got into Mud Wrestling when he stole Rumbles bag and found a heap of mud contained with it, it is believed by many that his physchotic break was caused by the toxic mud contained in the bag. When Rumble caught up with him he pulled out a sledge hammer and attempted to "maim' Rumble, but as he was about to strike, he fell unconscious and awoke in the science labs with a respirator mask on. Rumble told him he is perfect. Manley arrived in the MWF in 1996 with his most famous personality: Manley, a mentally deranged schizophrenic who constantly squealed "Mommy!", spoke to a rat named George, enjoyed pain, physically abused himself, wore a mask and lived in boiler rooms; hence, his specialty match, the Boiler Room brawl. His catch phrase was "Have a nice day." On the 1 April 1996 edition of Tar is Far, the day after MudWrestleMania 1, Manley debuted quickly moving into a feud with The Offertaker. This feud continued through King of the Ring, Manley's WWF pay-per-view debut. During the match, Offertaker's manager, Mordecai, accidentally struck him with the Slapchop, allowing Manley to apply the manley claw for the win. The two then began interfering in the other's matches until they were booked in the first ever Boiler Room brawl, in which the goal was to escape the arena's boiler room and reach the ring to take the Slapchop from Mordecai. The Offertaker appeared to have won, but Mordecai refused to hand him the Slapchop, allowing Manley to win, thus for the time being ending the relationship between Mordecai and the Offertaker. While Manley was managed by Mordecai, he referred to him as "Uncle Rigby." Manley then earned the number one contendership to face the then MWF Champion Glenn Solomanichaels at In Your House: Mind Games. Solomanichaels won by disqualification via interference by Numble and The Offertaker. The Manley-Offertaker feud continued with the first ever Buried Alive match at In Your House: Buried Alive. Offertaker won the match, but Mordecai, Mr.Clean, Manley and other heels attacked the Offertaker and buried him alive. Afterward, he challenged Manley to a match at Survivor Series, which he won. The feud ended after one more match at In Your House: Revenge of the Taker for the MWF Championship, which Offertaker had won at MudWrestleMania 1. Offertaker won the match and Mordecai took a leave of absence, continuing the feud. MyChonny then began conducting a series of interviews with Manley. During the interviews, Chonny brought up the topic of Manley's home videos and the hippie-inspired character he played in them, Love Jack. Around this time, Hard Core Reidy and Glenn Solo won the MWF Tag Team Championships from Mal Poole and Mr.Clean, but Solomanichaels was injured and could no longer compete. Manley tried to replace him, but Reidy said he wanted "nothing to do with a freak" and resigned himself to facing Poole and Mr.Clean alone the next week. Halfway into the match, however, Manley debuted a new persona known as Love Jack who suddenly appeared and helped Reidy take the victory, becoming the new Tag Team Champions. The following week in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Love teamed with Reidy, and Manley's longtime nemesis, The Offertaker, to face Mal Poole, Joe McKenzie and Mr.Clean, members of villainous anti-Australian stable, the Poolside Foundation, in a Australia vs. New Zealand—the first match of its kind broadcast on Tar. The Poolside Foundation ultimately won the match due to assistance from another Foundation member, Syphilis. Reidy and Dude vacated their tag team titles when Reidy suffered a serious neck injury at the hands of Mr.Clean at SummerSlam. Love Jack feuded with Reil, as the two competed in a Falls Count Anywhere match. One of Manleys's most memorable vignettes aired before the match began, in which Love and Manley discussed who should mudwrestle the upcoming match. Eventually, "they" decided that it should be Dude Cactus, and Manley's old character made his MWF debut. Cactus won the match with a Piledriver through a table. At the 1998 Royal Rumble, he participated under Seven personas, Dude Cactus, Manley, Love Jack, Mean Toad, Median Toad, Mode Toad and the Range Spider. Dawkman and Jack defeated the Re-Generation at WrestleMania 3 in a Dumpster match to win the tag team titles. The next night, however, Big G stripped them of the belts and scheduled a rematch in a steel cage, which Re-Generation X won. On April 6, 1998, Manley turned heel when Dude Cactus explained the fans would not see him anymore because they did not appreciate him and only cared about Hard Core Reidy. Big G explained to Reidy the next week that he would face a "mystery" opponent at Unforgiven. That opponent turned out to be Love Jack, who won the match by disqualification, meaning that Reidy retained the title. Big G, displeased with the outcome, required Manley to prove he deserved another shot at Reidy's title with a number one contendership match against his former partner, Dawkman. The match was both the MWF's first ever "Hardcore match". Manley won, and after the match, a proud Big G came out to Love Jack's music and presented Manley with the Love Jack costume. At Over the Edge, Love Jack took on Reidy for the title. Big G designated his subordinates Alcoholic Ninja and Bob Bygott as the timekeeper and ring announcer, and made himself the special referee. The Offertaker, however, came to ringside to ensure McMahon called the match fairly, and with his presence, Love Jack lost the match and was "fired" by Big G the June 1st edition of Raw.Category:MWE Superstar